After the Battle
by Sir G
Summary: (Chapter 5 up) (mid-Second Stage) After an easy battle letting one enemy to escape results in a number of life threatening experiences for the Nirvana crew (humor included though).
1. Nirvana Spiked

After the battle.  
  
Chapter 1: Nirvana Spiked  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The only spoilers here are that Gasconge dies and there is a Super Vandread. and also that there is an Alien clone of Nirvana, then it's just pure fiction. By the way I don't own Vandread. ENJOY! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Nirvana was making its way to Mejer, with its crew very confident after they saw what Super Vandread can do. At the bridge:  
  
Erza: 25 large enemy units are approaching us in a surrounding position!  
  
BC: Barnette (she appeared on the screen) you heard her prepare the dreads.  
  
Barnette: Right! Spike balls?  
  
Erza: Yes.  
  
In the logistics room:  
  
Barnette: OK people! I want to see heavy lasers on every Dread!  
  
Bart's navigation room:  
  
Bart: Wha? I don't see any aliens.  
  
At that moment the Spike Balls charged Nirvana.  
  
Bart: Ow! Dah! Ouch! Damn, that's gonna leave marks. Huh?! They're gone. Then suddenly the Spike Balls then started to charge and strike one by one the nose of the Tarak part of the Nirvana.  
  
Bart: Oh! Ouch! Damn! Ough. (until 24 striked).  
  
Misty (onscreen): Bart! Can you hold on a little longer?  
  
Bart: I don't think much more. Not in the stomach!!! (Crash) Ou. (Out cold).  
  
Misty (onscreen with sweatdrop): Ouch.  
  
On the bridge:  
  
Misty: BC Bart's out cold.  
  
Chief: They've grown even smarter (to herself).  
  
BC: Get him out and get the doctor. Parfet! (she appeared on the screen) What's the damage?  
  
Parfet: The shields are down 30%, but the enemy chose the weak points of the navigator.  
  
BC: Can we somehow control the ship without Garsus? Parfet: It's possible.  
  
Meia: All Dreads launch!  
  
After launch:  
  
Hibiki: All right! Let's all unite and spike these aliens.  
  
Meia (onscreen): The quicker, the better.  
  
Jura (onscreen): Well, at least I'll unite too.  
  
Dita (onscreen): Yay! I'm going to be fighting with Uchuuji-san.  
  
Parfet (onscreen with sweatdrop): Sorry guys can't happen. We need Pyoro to keep the Nirvana going.  
  
Everyone else gets a sweatdrop.  
  
Hibiki: Well because the Nirvana can't counterattack or evade, I'll have to unite with . Jura.  
  
Jura (onscreen): Yes! He picked me, he picked me!  
  
Meia: Fine. Team A follow Dita. Team B follow me. You two unite and protect Nirvana. Don't forget shoot at the green area.  
  
Everybody split up. Dita was chasing a Spike Ball that was chasing her team member.  
  
Dita: Hold on, Dita will help you! (She shoots, hits a spike) Oh! (Aims, shoots again, miss) Dita can do it! (She shoots; the laser goes in the green area and pierces the Ball) Yes, Dita did it! Uchuuji-san will be so proud!  
  
Vandread Jura:  
  
Hibiki: What is that fool (Dita) doing?! She's going to get squashed by those 3 aliens if she stays there!  
  
Jura: Meia told us to stay here and anyways she'll get out.  
  
Hibiki: For crying out loud, are you her friend or not!  
  
Jura: .  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Dread Dita:  
  
Dita: What happened, what pushed my Dita? (Gasps) Jura!!!! Uchuuji-san!!!!!  
  
Dread Jura:  
  
Jura: She's going to pay. Splitting up my beautiful Vandread.  
  
Barnette (onscreen): Now that I recorded. Just kidding. Coming to pick you up.  
  
Meia 'picked up' Hibiki. Meia's Vandread:  
  
Meia: I thought I told you not leave the Nirvana off guard!  
  
Hibiki: Ah, come on.  
  
Meia: Huh.  
  
Hibiki: Now let's get busy!!!  
  
They charged through 3 Spike Balls in a row.  
  
After 10 minutes. Bridge:  
  
Erza: No enemy located within a 30-kilometre radius.  
  
Chief: They succeeded even without the big transformation.  
  
At the Hangar:  
  
Dita: Mr. Alien did you see, Dita shot an enemy all by herself.  
  
Hibiki: And all the trouble you made. I'll have to repair my Vanguard for 3 hours.  
  
Jura: Oh, and thank you for splitting me up with Hibiki.  
  
Dita: But. Dita didn't mean to.  
  
Back on the bridge:  
  
Erza: Huh. A large enemy and ten small ones are approaching Nirvana from the back. It seems to be the last from the assault just now. Target - hangar.  
  
Chief (to herself): We let on enemy get away. Big mistake.  
  
Hangar:  
  
BC (onscreen): Watch out, a Spike Ball and few others are approaching the hangar.  
  
Meia: Cubes?  
  
BC: No, skin eaters (the red aliens that eat bodies and collect the skin). Get the closest weapons you can get, they'll be there in half a minute.  
  
Meia - put on her ring, Jura - ring and sword, Dita - ring, Hibiki - nothing and Barnette went off.  
  
Jura (practically sobbing): Don't leave me here, I'm too nervous!!!  
  
Barnette: Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment.  
  
The half a minute seemed like an hour, then. a spike made a hole in the hangar door. The skin - eaters were starting to invade.  
  
Hibiki (grabbing out a gun): Let's show them!  
  
???: Fire in the hole!!!!  
  
A projectile was speeding towards the red killing machines.  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody turned around to find Barnette crouching down with a Rocket Launcher.  
  
Jura: I never knew you had that!!  
  
Barnette: You never asked.  
  
Jura frowned.  
  
Meia: Concentrate people, there's still three left.  
  
Jura and Meia concentrated on one, Hibiki and Barnette (with a ring) another and Dita the last.  
  
Hibiki: Eat this! (Massacred the alien with bullets)  
  
Jura: Cover me!  
  
Meia: What?!  
  
But Jura already jumped and planted her sword in the alien.  
  
Jura: Try doing that!  
  
Dita kept on missing.  
  
Dita: Uh.Shoot.Come on Dita! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hibiki: DDDIIITTTAAA!!!!!  
  
Meia: SHOOT IT!!!  
  
Jura: NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. This is my first fic, so please don't laugh if it's no good. But still READ and REVIEW. ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- 


	2. Hamlet's descision

Chapter 2: Hamlet's Decision  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, been on holiday. Unfortunately this is where my chapter titles get a bit weird, so don't send me reviews saying it. As said before the only spoilers are Gasconge dying, a Super Vandread and an evil copy of Nirvana. The rest is fiction. Enjoy! (  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The skin-eater was pouncing on Dita. He sucked her legs into his mouth.  
  
SLASH!!!!  
  
The unfortunate machine was cut in two thanks to . Hibiki's Vanguard. Jura, Meia and Barnette rush to pull out Dita, who was unconscious, out. When they did.  
  
Meia: Huh?!  
  
Barnette: What the heck?!  
  
Jura (trying to touch Dita's legs): That's a weird leg cream!!  
  
Meia (slapping Jura's wrist): Who knows what it is.  
  
Dita's legs were covered with a black/dark purple covering (to Tekken fans this is a bit like Unknown). The girls rushed to the pharmacy with Hibiki tailing them. Hospital room:  
  
Duero: Omoshiroi. (Dita started to have light fits, shaking her head and moving her arms around) You'll have to wait for sometime. Paiway! (who was taking pictures of Dita's legs) Come!  
  
Paiway: Right!  
  
After 15 long minutes, Paiway appeared:  
  
Paiway: You can come in. (Half the ships crew came in, but not Chief or BC)  
  
Duero was standing by Dita's bed.  
  
Hibiki: Duo, how is she?  
  
Duero: Her time's running out.  
  
(Everybody gasps)  
  
Duero: This covering will slowly absorb Dita's skin. Although her body can fight back this virus, there's one more thing.  
  
Meia (impatiently): What!!  
  
Duero: There is a second virus, which makes the whole body dormant so she can't fight back.  
  
Jura: How long does she have?  
  
Duero: Judging by the spreading speed of the covering Dita would be . gone in 12 hours.  
  
(Everybody gasps again)  
  
Parfet (sobbing): Please tell me there's something we can do.  
  
Duero: We have to wake Dita up, but I don't know how yet. That's why we made this.  
  
Paiway rolled out a table with Pyoro connected to a piece of machinery by many wires.  
  
Duero: By connecting this to Dita we may know what's she thinking via Pyoro.  
  
Jura: Start it already.  
  
Duero did, Pyoro was starting to malfunction.  
  
Pyoro: Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-why dddddddid Py-py-py-py-pyoro aaaaaagreeeee tttttttto th-th-th-th-this, pppp-yyy-ooo-rrr-ooo???????  
  
FLAAAASH!!!!  
  
Pyoro's eyes went white and he was hovering above the ground.  
  
Pyoro (trance): I, Dita, Oma, Fama, me 13, me pirate, Chief, BC, Meia, Jura, Barnette, everybody, attack Tarak ship, capture aliens, Mr. Alien, Uchuuji-san, Hibiki, bad aliens, red alien . NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
BZZZZZZZZT!!!!  
  
Pyoro went flying off rebounding off all walls at high speed.  
  
Bart (entering): I'm baaAAAAAA.  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
Paiway (taking a picture): Knockout.  
  
Jura: So doc what can we do?  
  
Duero: Dita is suffering from a shock, so a strong emotion should wake her up.  
  
Meia: Do you mean like an electric shock?  
  
Duero: Something more powerful and less harmful. Something positive. And it should be made by someone she remembers well.  
  
(All the pirates started to turn their heads and stare at Hibiki)  
  
Hibiki (annoyed): What?  
  
Duero: Hibiki, what everybody is trying to say is that you have to kiss Dita.  
  
Hibiki (heard through the whole ship): WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?????!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Does he have to!  
  
Hibiki: I've got to kiss her! NO WAY!!!!!  
  
(Hibiki runs off)  
  
At the hangar Hibiki repairs his Vanguard:  
  
Hibiki (mumbling): Gotta kiss stupid idiot . I save her she crashes my Vanguard . chases me all the time .(aloud) What am I her knight in shining armor! (calms down and continues repairing)  
  
Then suddenly. THUMP.  
  
Somebody got Hibiki into an armlock and slammed him onto the floor head down. Hibiki felt something small and cold to the back of his head - a ring.  
  
???: How dare you insult Dita!  
  
Hibiki: Meia what are you . (she pushed the ring even harder against his head)  
  
Meia: Don't you see she's just trying to take care of you, she's interested in you. And you. you can't even give her a lousy kiss (at this point Hibiki could feel water drops fall unto his back) to save her. I promise you . if you don't kiss her I will personally make you regret it for the rest of your life. (She ran off)  
  
Hibiki: Wai . t.  
  
Bart's quarters:  
  
Hibiki: . so you see she just chases me around and gets me into trouble often and she wants to unite with me all the time, but she does get me nice food and .  
  
Bart: Zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz Hibiki: Hey!  
  
Bart: Zz. wha! Who! Oh , your still here. Look Hibiki if you don't kiss her then you'll be really sorry about it for the rest of your life, you'll understand how important she was and you'll carry eternal guiltiness, trust me I had a near experience.  
  
Hibiki: Huh.  
  
On his way to the infirmary Hibiki met Duero:  
  
Duero: The quicker you make your decision, whatever it is, the quicker you'll feel the consequences, keep that in mind.  
  
Hibiki: You too!  
  
Duero: No. I'm a doctor. I just don't like losing lives.  
  
After Hibiki spent 15 minutes in the infirmary, Duero walked in unnoticed, smiled to himself and went out again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Omoshiroi - interesting  
  
So hope you liked it, and if you did please R&R (not rock and roll), I'll take every opportunity to continue my third chapter (out of ten). 


	3. Who stole the tarts?

Chapter 3: Who stole the tarts?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yes, yes. Don't tell me. WHERE IN THE WORLD DID I THINK UP THIS TITLE FROM? But I warned you from chapter 2 my chapters are gonna get strange names. So don't tell me this via reviews. OK. So, anyways, there are a few spoilers, and I don't own Vandread so sue me if you want, you'll be screwed anyways. And do enjoy this chapter with a few laughs. Sorry haven't been in action for so long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
As Hibiki exited and went off with his hands on the back of his head, he saw Duero and Parfet coming his way:  
  
Duero: . so I think she'll be alright. Oh, Hibiki, then I'll go check up Dita.  
  
But as Duero was coming into the infirmary he came out a bit:  
  
Duero: Oh by the way Hibiki, you made the right choice.  
  
Hibiki (sweatdrop): Wha.but how did you.  
  
Without finishing his sentence Hibiki realized that the ground was shaking. Then the whole pirate crew (except for Paiway) burst into the corridor Hibiki was in.  
  
Hibiki: What the hell!!!!  
  
The crowd: Thank you Hibiki.I knew you'd do it. What a kiss. etc.  
  
Meia (with a small smirk): I guess you get to live.  
  
Bart: I never knew you're such a good kisser.  
  
Suddenly the crew's attention switched to .  
  
??? (heard throughout the whole ship): WWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody gasps. Tracking the ear popping sound everybody arrived to. (surprise, surprise) Paiway's bedroom. Paiway is sitting on the floor crying like a crybaby.  
  
Jura (plugging her ears): Somebody stop that baka, before we all get ear damage!!  
  
Duero quickly threw some tablets into Paiway's mouth, and she immediately stopped.  
  
Jura: What are those, knock-out pills.  
  
Duero: No, mint candy. Her favorite.  
  
Paiway: Yum-yum!  
  
Hibiki: Alright, alright. I want some questions answered. How come everybody knows that I kissed Dita .  
  
Paiway (interrupting with her frog puppet):.at 22:45 today at the infirmary, kero, kero.  
  
Hibiki seeing the infirmary on Paiway's screen, turns to Parfet with anger written all over his face, who in return sweatdrops waving her hand with an uneasy smile. At this point some pirates are silently returning to their rooms.  
  
Hibiki: And also, why were you crying baka.  
  
Paiway (with tears starting to appear on her face): Some awful thief stole all my digital cameras, and now I can't take any pictures or check anybody.  
  
Ezra (running into the room): Someone stole all my digital recordings of my baby.  
  
Barnette (running in): Someone stole all my virtual target practice disks.  
  
Jura (running in): Somebody stole all my discs with all my reproduction info!  
  
Meia: Great, not only is Dita sick, but now we have a thief among us.  
  
Outside of the room in the corridors:  
  
Celtic: Stop thief!  
  
Jura (coming out of the room): Oh you will pay! After him!  
  
The chase was on, but soon the thief entered a room, getting himself cornered. The room was pitch black, but Jura still stepped in first:  
  
Jura (angry): Show your self.  
  
Jura blindly searched for the light switch, starting to panic.  
  
Jura: I'm warning you.  
  
And she found it.  
  
Jura: "gasp" Pyoro????!!!!!  
  
The mob behind Jura started mumbling.  
  
Pyoro: Yes, it's me.  
  
Duero: But why?!  
  
Pyoro: Because doctor, thanks to your operation, Pyoro got all of Dita's memories, Pyoro. AND DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS GOING ALL THE TIME PPPPPPPPPPPPPPYORO!!!!!!(turning from white to red)  
  
Duero: An aftermath I didn't predict.  
  
Pyoro: Exactly so I had to download all of the memories some where!  
  
Hibiki: Sheesh! Pyoro: Ungrateful humans. don't name Pyoro 2. overload Pyoro Pyoro.  
  
Everybody took their stuff back and went back to their positions.  
  
Parfet (suddenly alarmed): Wait! But how will the Nervana continue going, Bart's out cold!  
  
Ezra (with an anime bulb) whispers something to Parfet who answers with a nod.  
  
Parfet: Pyoro would you possibly agree to piloting the Nervana.  
  
Pyoro (furious): YOU MUST BE KIDDING!!!!!  
  
Parfet: Then how about (whisper).  
  
Pyoro (sudden change of mood): Yes Pyoro!!  
  
This time at the infirmary:  
  
Dita (waking up): uh.. Uhhuh.Huh! Hibiki!  
  
Duero: It's alright. Dita!  
  
Dita: Duero! What happened!?  
  
Duero (lighting up a screen): She awoke.  
It's OK Dita.  
  
A number of people rushed into the infirmary:  
  
Jura: You're alive!  
  
Meia: Nice job pilot.  
  
Paiway: Check.  
  
Dita: Jura, Meia, Barnette, Paiway!.uchu.?  
  
Hibiki rushed in through the door:  
  
Dita : Uchuji-san!!  
  
Hibiki: Bakahhhhh..(he fell unconscious)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Confused read the next chapter, but do r&r, PLEASE! 


	4. Unlucky, unhappy and unconscious

Chapter 4: Unlucky, unhappy and unconscious  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ok my titles getting a bit clearer, but. Any ways I left you with a cliffhanger back there, my readers, so without any further ado, chapter 4.  
  
P.S. Some really mild romance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
At the infirmary:  
  
Hibiki (awakening): . uh.uhh. Owww. My head!!  
  
Hibiki could only see vague visions of Duero, Paiway and BC:  
  
Hibiki: Huh. what happened?  
  
Duero: Welcome back.  
  
BC (talking to the screen): He's back, nothing serious.  
  
Paiway: Check!  
  
???: Uchuuji-san!  
  
Hibiki finally realized that he was on a bed in the infirmary and on the bed next to his was no other then.  
  
Hibiki: Baka!!!  
  
Dita: Finally, Uchuuji-san gets to be with Dita.  
  
Hibiki (starting to run off): Oh, no!!  
  
Duero (stopping Hibiki): Hibiki! We still have to contaminate you from fainting. Some of Dita's virus got into you when you kissed her, so you'll keep on fainting.  
  
Hibiki: Doc, please give me something! I can't stay here (pointing at Dita)!  
  
Duero: Fine, there are these pills which won't make you drop unconscious all the time, but.  
  
Hibiki (interrupting/taking pills): Good.  
  
Duero: .But Hibiki you won't comprehend what you do when your unconscious.  
  
Hibiki: What!!!  
  
Duero: I mean that you will fall unconscious, but your body will resume living.  
  
Hibiki (getting angry): Well why didn't you.  
  
But the two were stopped by the sound of somebody crying:  
  
Dita (crying): Uchuuji-san doesn't want to play with Dita anymore!  
  
Hibiki: Awww. Bak.ah.D.Di.ta.  
  
Hibiki immediately stopped after saying that, but that was enough to stop Dita from crying.  
  
Dita (surprised): Hi.biki?  
  
Hibiki (relieved): Ahh? How about afterwards. when you'll get up and will feel well?  
  
Dita (delighted): Really, Uchuuji-san!  
  
Hibiki: Yeah. I promise.  
  
Duero: I'll keep looking after Dita. I guess. you should be fine.  
  
But Hibiki didn't notice Duero he was already out of the infirmary - out cold.  
  
Hibiki (in his mind): What? Where? Why is it all black? Wait. God damn it I'm unconscious!! I just hope I'm not headed to Dita's roo.  
  
But immediately Hibiki started to hear a voice and a white light started to pierce through the darkness.  
  
???: So.meant.into.huh?  
  
Hibiki (regaining consciousness): Huh?!  
  
He was in Jura's room, on Jura's bed and with Jura, who was reading instructions from a book, and luckily both still had all of their clothes on.  
  
Jura (examinating Hibiki's finger): This looks like the tube, although may be it's this one or this one.Ughhh, they all look alike!  
  
Hibiki (springing off the bed): What are you doing baka!!  
  
Jura (insulted): What?! You agreed to have a baby!  
  
Hibiki: I never did that!!  
  
Jura: But you said you wanted it yourself 15 minutes ago!!  
  
Hibiki: I would neve.(finally realizing Duero's words). Okay. I may have agreed but.now I changed my mind.  
  
Jura: But you promised!  
  
Hibiki (uneasy): Uhhh? Afterwards.  
  
Jura: Bu.  
  
But Hibiki was already gone running to the infirmary:  
  
Hibiki: Doc you must get me an antidote, or I'm going to go crazy because I could actually.  
  
Dita (realizing Hibiki's presence): Uchuuji-san!  
  
Hibiki (catching his breath/pointing at Dita): .that.  
  
Duero: But I gave you a cure?  
  
Hibiki: YES, but.ahh forget it.  
  
In the corridors:  
  
Hibiki (thinking): If I can just stay in one room nothing will happen, yeah.  
  
Misty (passing by): Hi Hibiki!  
  
Hibiki: Wha.(out cold)  
  
Hibiki (in mind): Oh! Not again! I'm getting tired of this. If only I could see a glance of what I'm doing. Wait, let's try. One, two, three.(conscious) The garden?! (unconscious) What was I doing in the garden? Let's try again.(conscious) The kitchen?! (unconscious) What am I thinking?!!! (light starts to appear) Oh finally.  
  
He was in front of a door holding two objects:  
  
Hibiki: Great.WHAT!? Flowers!? Chocolates!?  
  
The door slid open and there was Misty dressed in a beautiful dress:  
  
Misty (delighted): Ow! Hibiki, how sweet! And it's just our first date! Thank you! (And kissed him again!)  
  
Hibiki falls down unconscious with a nosebleed, yet again:  
  
Hibiki (in his conscious): Why did that baka have to do that again!? Wait. Oh not again! OK, Hibiki don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid.What!? How come I can feel what I'm doing.but then.that means.I'm touching someone else's lips with mine! Wake up Hibiki!! Wake up huh.why is it getting hot. Damn it it's boiling what is that baka doing to me?! (panting) Really hot.owww WAKE UP!  
  
The darkness immediately ripped and without any notice what he was doing Hibiki jumped to his feet and ran out of the room without noticing his clothes being in a total mess. The corridors:  
  
Hibiki (thinking): The only safe place around here, where I won't do anything stupid would be.my Vanguard!  
  
Running at an immense speed Hibiki ran to the hangar and climbed into his Vanguard:  
  
Hibiki (closing the hatch): There. Now I'm prepared. (Unconscious)  
  
Hibiki awoke because of an annoying beeping sound:  
  
Hibiki: Owww.What!! I'm in space?!!  
  
The annoying beep finally got Hibiki's attention and he checked out the source - the radar. After understanding the information Hibiki froze:  
  
WARNING! BASE SHIP IS OUT OF RADAR REACH! WARNING! UNKNOWN SHIPS COMING IN RADAR REACH FROM ALL SIDES!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
An obvious cliffhanger, I know, but it's a good scene changer, so expect a battle scenario in the next chapter. But anyways hope you liked it. R&R pliz. 


	5. Sole strenght

Chapter 5: Sole Strength  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Finally chapter 5! Sorry all you people there, new school + more homework + initiation in the Evangelion business + general demoralisation + a life to live= little time to make new chapters. But now that I have my faith back I'll start shooting this chapters right at you. So enjoy, the biggest battle in this whole story, and the new chapter – SOLE STRENGHT. P.S. ' ' are thoughts.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Nirvana:  
  
Life continued on the practically female ship. Because of this everybody knew the latest gossip, as in Hibiki's heroic action, Dita getting well, Pyoro's stealing spree, Hibiki's madness and the latest gossip was getting around, of Hibiki visiting Misty. Luckily, it being the latest gossip it didn't get to the infirmary...yet. But something else grabbed the whole ship's attention. Bridge:  
  
Amarone (minding her own business): ...Huh!? Clusters of enemy ships just appeared on the scan. Arranged in a semi circular formation.  
  
BC (running to the commander's position): Current speed and ETA?  
  
Amarone (puzzled): Huh? ...ummm...Zero commander and N/A.  
  
BC (also puzzled): What?!  
  
Amarone: An update - enemy's current speed is –20.  
  
BC (still puzzled): 'Are they retreating? No it can't be...but then it can only mean that...' Increase scanner sweep area! Concentrate in front of us.  
  
Erza: Scan sweep area enlarged.  
  
Amarone: The formation is even bigger, the line of enemies is even bigger and seems to continue. Possibility of it being a circle formation - 80%.  
  
Meanwhile. Garage:  
  
Meia was checking her beautiful blue dread when she noticed something strange:  
  
Meia: 'Huh? That's strange. Hmmmmm... I should report it.'  
  
Back at the bridge:  
  
Meia (onscreen slightly worried): Commander?  
  
BC: Yes? Meia: We are short of a unit.  
  
BC (worried): 'Oh No!' Which exactly?  
  
Meia: The Vanguard.  
  
BC (getting angry): Damn it!  
  
Erza (worried): Commander, what seems to be the problem?  
  
BC (serious): Full speed ahead Garsus.  
  
Bart (navigating): Roger!  
  
BC (to Meia): Search the ship for pilot Hibiki, Captain.  
  
Meia (onscreen): Hai. 'Why is she so worried all of a sudden, if there are enemies... Oh no.'  
  
BC (onscreen): Parfet?  
  
Parfet (onscreen): Hai.  
  
BC: How can we get full reconnaissance quickly?  
  
Parfet (onscreen): We can send a dread.  
  
BC: We need something quicker.  
  
Parfet (onscreen): Hmmmm...Will visual reconnaissance do?  
  
BC: Excellent.  
  
Parfet (onscreen): OK, then I'll enable visibility zoom for the pilot.  
  
BC: Good. Garsus?  
  
Bart (onscreen): Yes?  
  
BC: Look as far as you can.  
  
Bart (puzzled): Huh? (Then an array of circles lit up in front of him all spinning) Oh, OK.  
  
Everybody on the bridge paid attention to the main screen. Bart tried his best, and everybody could see a close up of two giant cubes, spike balls and all of its neighbours slowly advancing away from them, most people gasped.  
  
BC: 'Just as I suspected.' A little more Garsus.  
  
Bart (onscreen): I'll try.  
  
And there it was as clear as water. Amidst a space between a cube and a spike ball, far away there was a yellow robot all by itself, soon to be maraudered by a great number of foes.  
  
Meia (onscreen): I couldn't find him.  
  
BC (a bit desperate): We know.  
  
Meia: 'What?!' Pardon me Commander?  
  
BC: Return to the bridge at once captain. Be ready for an immediate dispatch.  
  
Meia: Hai. (Started running) 'BC...in despair...so it happened.'  
  
Space:  
  
Hibiki finally unfroze, cursed himself for his ignorance and looked around him. Yes...there they were...line of giant cubes with spike balls in their spaces surrounding him. Far off in front of him he could see a 'mother ship' slowly creeping off as its job was done. Far off behind him was an aquamarine spaceship advancing towards it at incredible speed.  
  
Hibiki (punching the console): Damn! Now look what you've done Hibiki! You're going to kill yourself all because of that stupid baka! I shouldn't have kissed her! 'But...it's your fault and you know it. You brought your own end, after becoming such an individual from the rest of the Tarak Empire. This is the day when I die.'  
  
The final thought struck Hibiki as the grip of death was finally getting to him, but he shook it off. He couldn't die a pathetic death, he was sure his grandfather wouldn't like the idea.  
  
Hibiki (slowly putting a smirk on his face/looking back at the spark of blue far off): 'No they'll never reach me in time. Guess this is my path.'  
  
Thus accepting fate, the yellow defender of the Tarak Empire drew its double bladed 20 metre long sword and got into battle stance, just as the giant cubes dissolved into thousands of cubes and the spike balls rushed the Vanguard, the first wave was coming:  
  
Hibiki: Right (inhale deeply) let's give them a show they won't forget!  
  
The Vanguard's engines prepared, it hovered a bit, and then charged full speed:  
  
Hibiki: GO

* * *

  
  
Left blade right, SLASH! Right blade left, SLASH! And finally right blade stab, twist release, KKCHG! PZZZT! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Hibiki (toying with death, but still happy): Yes! Five down! 'Ten thousand left (sigh)'  
  
Lasers were now rushing past him.  
  
Hibiki (turning the Vanguard around): I'm not going down this easily!  
  
The yellow mech started spinning its twin blade like it was possessed, quickly forming a practically solid shield. The lasers stood no chance, rebounding of the spinning shield one by one.  
  
Hibiki (as the lasers stopped coming): Now CHARGE!!  
  
The yellow robot raided the enemy lines at full speed, while swinging and spinning its double sword in all directions. Explosions were raining throughout the large numbers of cubes.  
  
Hibiki: That's more like i...  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
The Vanguard was violently assaulted from behind.  
  
Hibiki: Ouch!! God damn that...spike ball?!  
  
The large spiky alien sphere was coming back for another one:  
  
Hibiki (a bit worried): 'Damn'  
  
The yellow robot thrustered to the side barely avoiding getting a full blow, but the spike still scratched the Vanguard's foot, followed by a huge volley of lasers. The mech took a number of shots.  
  
Hibiki (worried): 'Not good! I'm getting overwhelmed.'  
  
Just as he said those words the spike sphere came charging back. Hibiki too slow to get out of the way had only an afterthought of his past life.  
  
Hibiki (sorry face and closed eyes): 'I guess... I'll miss everyone... Bart, Duero, Jura, Meia, BC, Dita...heh... I may actually miss her attention and her clinging on to him...'  
  
Hibiki just opened his eyes, when the lethal sphere rushed through him, making his yellow mecha disappear into (thin air...no wait...won't work) airless space.  
  
With Bart still surveying the situation, the whole of Nirvana watched with amazement as one Tarak fighting machine took on a whole armada of Aliens by itself. But the fighting committee was having an all-in-out debate:  
  
Jura: We can dispatch now and get him support.  
  
Meia: But the Dreads are slower then the Nirvana.  
  
Jura (sweat-drop): Oh yeah...  
  
Jura: Then can't Bart help, like last time?  
  
BC: Garsus can't reach that far.  
  
Jura (fuming): Well I don't see you making suggestions.  
  
Chief (with closed eyes): 'It's as if he planned his own demise.'  
  
Barnette: The best thing we can do is just continue until either option is available to use.  
  
Jura: Oh great!...So who's going to tell Dita? (No response) Damn why is it always me?!  
  
Infirmary:  
  
Jura (mumbling):...why always me...Jura this, Jura that... (normal) Oh, I need to talk to Dita.  
  
Duero (having been interrupted): Next time knock, and fine you have 10 minutes, I need to go somewhere...  
  
Jura (trying not to look worried and guilty): Hi! Dita how are you?  
  
Dita (looking at her in inquisition): Huh? Is something wrong?  
  
Jura: No not at...  
  
Dita (continuing her questions): Is somebody hurt?  
  
Jura (sweat-drop): Of course not...  
  
Dita (still shooting question): Has something happened to Uchuuji-san?!  
  
Jura (big sweat-drop): Obviously no...  
  
Dita: Is Uchuuji-san in danger??!!  
  
Jura (returning to normal self): Well I'd say he's about to die, but you're way sounds better.  
  
Dita (fainting): AAHHH!!  
  
Jura (mega sweat–drop): Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Duero (from the doorway): She's never good at hiding feelings.  
  
Parfet (from the doorway): And she can sense practically anything.  
  
BC (speakers): The Vanguard has received a lot of damage and has disappeared.  
  
Dita awakened at the beginning, and fainted again at the end.  
  
BC (on speakers): All personnel please go to the bridge.  
  
(Pause)  
  
BC (on speakers): Update the Vanguard has reappeared.  
  
Dita awaked, made a "yay" and flew to the bridge without Jura able to stop her and Duero not bothering.  
  
Duero (as Jura gave him an evil eye): She has recovered quickly and is in good shape (chuckle) as you could see.  
  
Then everyone else rushed to the bridge. Yes Hibiki was alive but hardly noticeable as not only was he inside a yellow mech, but he was also spinning at about 100 revolutions per minute and was dangling from a solid purple spike. Space:  
  
Hibiki: Hah! Won't fire at your own teammate will you.  
  
The cubes were actually not firing, but the spike ball wasn't going to roll there and do nothing about it (no pun intended). Hibiki had to stop his winning parade as the spike did something highly peculiar. It was as if you were holding a stick and it suddenly melted into liquid carbon – those would've been the thoughts of the Vanguard, mainly because the spike suddenly turned flexible, which allowed it to do a number of things, especially...  
  
THRASH, THRASH!  
  
Hibiki (trying to counter the spikes with the Vanguard's sword): 'They never give up.' Great! Now I'm a sitting duck!  
  
Nirvana:  
  
Erza: Commander we're in transmission distance to the Vanguard.  
  
BC: Excellent! Put him through.  
  
Space:  
  
BC (onscreen): Hibiki, what are you doing there! Get out of there immediately!  
  
Hibiki (glad a t first/still trying to deflect spikes/taking hits): So you've finally reached me. (sarcastic) Nice suggestion Commander. Now why didn't I think of that before!  
  
BC (serious): I don't need your sarcasm. I need you alive. We'll be there in ten minutes. Try to stay alive until then.  
  
Hibiki (smirk): Well that's a bloody confidence builder. Any more useful tips Commander.  
  
BC (slight smirk): Catch him off guard.  
  
That actually gave Hibiki an idea. As another spike was about to strike, instead of deflecting it, Hibiki side - stepped (if that's possible) and as the spike stabbed space the Vanguard grabbed it. Then by using catapult and jungle vine techniques he ended up right near the sphere's vulnerable green area.  
  
Hibiki (preparing to stab): This is for almost killing me!!!  
  
KKCHG!!!  
  
The stab only made a small hole in the skin. Then by using the spike as a bungee rope he caught a cube.  
  
Hibiki (shish kebabing the cube and stabbing him into the hole): Bye, bye!  
  
As the Vanguard leapt of the spike ball, immediately behind it the sphere was exploding. Being quite a bit faster then the cubes, the Vanguard barely managed not to get engulfed by the flames, but as for the cubes – the element of surprise was against them...  
  
Hibiki: Alright!!  
  
BC (onscreen): Quickly! Now is your chance! Rush through the enemy lines, before any more of them mobilised.  
  
Hibiki: On it.  
  
But as the Vanguard was beginning its retreat it was intercepted by three one-eyed green robots.  
  
Hibiki: Vanguard copies?! Huh. They forgot that this is no ordinary Vanguard.  
  
BLOCK!! SLASH!!!  
  
The first vanguard to attack was immediately split in two. The fight continued, and even though the vanguards had only single blades, there were two of them, and they got Hibiki into a pincer. One finally was able to scathe the back of the Vanguard.  
  
Hibiki: Uhhh...This is it! (SLASH) You are going down! (SLASH)  
  
The green mechs went down the path was practically clear for Hibiki:  
  
Hibiki: Oh yeah! I'm the best!  
  
??? (onscreen): Uchuuji-san!  
  
Hibiki: what...BAKA!  
  
Dita (onscreen): Good job Uchuuji-san! Now hurry back so we can play together! Remember, you promised!  
  
Meia (onscreen): Aren't you meant to be in the infirmary?  
  
Hibiki (nervous): Oh yeah...that promise...I'll try  
  
But then Hibiki noticed something. As his Vanguard was coming forward, the Nirvana was coming closer, very quickly. And the most intriguing thing was that it was red, a red sphere was growing brighter and brighter in its centre...  
  
Hibiki (practically whispering): I'm sorry...Dita...I won't be able to keep (static)  
  
Nirvana:  
  
Dita: Uchuuji-san...UCHUUJI-SAN!!??  
  
Amarone: He's gone totally silent...sorry Dita.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Damn that took me a while. Oh well sorry I'll try to write as much as possible now. Please review because I think I'm losing my touch – any advice. See ya.  
  


* * *

* * *


End file.
